Heretofore, in case of frying foodstuff in the edible oil, as a means for the prevention of the oil splash during the frying and of fire as the result of fire getting in the oil, the preferable means is to place the lid on the cooking pan, but the following drawbacks are found.
When the lid is mounted on the cooking pan, assuring the prevention of fire getting in the oil and eliminating the danger of fire on account of the oxygen shortage in the pan, but if the lid is opaque, the inside of the pan cannot be seen from the outside, and therefore the lid is required to be of a transparent type, but when a large quantity of the steam occurs in the pan, the inside becomes dim instantly even if the transparent lid is used, which results in spoilage of the inside observing function, and therefore is not practical.
Under the circumstances, the inventor's invention was laid open to public by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,527 and No. 4,258,694 as the prior arts. His inventions satisfied the practicality of each point, namely, the observation of inside of the cooking pan is possible; the provision of a gas ventilating mechanism between the lid and the opening edge of the pan to provide the gap when the lid is mounted by utilizing skillfully the straight forwardness of the oil splash occurring inside of the pan and the curved forwardness of the gas; and the provision of the opening/closing mechanism that is convenient for practical purpose; and the lid is easily mountable on the pan.
However, a thing in common for both the prior arts is an inconvenience that the combination of lid and pan is previously limited because an engaging mechanism of the lid and pan is specified. Namely, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,694, the U-cross section connection portion for receiving the coupling at the side of the pan in case the bearing plate of the lid is fixed to the pan or the engaging projection is provided, and they are essential conditions for the construction indispensable for the working of this invention,
Under the circumstances, the inventer has developed a further device for improving the practicality on the lid with a view to preventing oil splash and fire from occurring.
The shallow pan having an opening edge shape as shown in the drawing is used for primarily frying the foodstuff, but is the pan whose degree of utility is the highest as the utensils in the household, and it seems no household that has not the frying pan in the kitchen. For this reason, in the ordinary households, since the frying pan is always handy, there is no need of taking out a separate exclusive frying pan, and there is a tendency that the frying pan is used for other types of cooking using the oils so that the problems of prevention of violent oil splash or fire involved with the mode of utilization of such shallow pan must be solved.
This means that from the technical viewpoint, it intends to provide a mounting mechanism for mounting the lid on the frying pan with a simple operation without any particular fabrication to the opening edge portion at the frying pan side.